Phoenix
by Noella Crowley
Summary: anak yang terlahir dari api dan akan memberikan penerangan kepada dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan ini


**Phoenix**

Disclaimer: Aku bukan pemilik dari Naruto dan Highschool DxD, keduanya dimiliki oleh pemilik masing-masing.

Rated : M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Pairing : Naruto x (Himitsu)

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Family, Romance.

Warning : Typo!, Abal!, Gaje!, Mainstream!, EYD!, Oc!, Ooc!,GodLike!, Devil-Naru!, lime.

Summary : anak yang terlahir dari api dan akan memberikan penerangan kepada dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan ini.

Inspirated : Uzumaki Naruto Phenex by Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi dan The Last Adventure-V2 by sora and shiro

Warning : Aku akan mengingatkan sesuatu sebelum para senpai membaca fic karangan saya ini.Disini Naruto anak dari Lord dan Lady Phoenix yang saya beri nama Layla dan Razel(karena saya tak tau nama aslinya) dan kembaran Raiser phoenix.Sifat naruto akan jauh dari karakter aslinya di cannon.umur Naruto dan Raiser terpaut 3 tahun dari Rias dan Sona.Fanfiction akan jauh dari cannon nya.Sekian dari saya dan silakan di baca Senpai.

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia Bawah sangat berbeda dari apa yang dipercayai oleh banyak orang. Ketika kata Underworld diucapkan banyak orang akan langsung berpikir tentang tempat yang gelap, menakutkan dan keji, di mana api dan lahar berkobar di setiap tempat dan dipenuhi dengan udara beracun yang menewaskan siapa pun yang berani bernapas.

Oleh karena itu banyak yang akan sangat terkejut ketika Dunia Bawah tidak sama dengan deskripsi ini dan sebaliknya sangat mirip dengan Bumi, dunia Manusia dengan pengecualian langit yang ungu dan dipenuhi dengan awan gelap.

Meskipun ada satu hal yang benar bahwa Dunia Bawah adalah rumah bagi para Iblis, ras makhluk gelap yang banyak disalahpahami dan diyakini tidak lebih dari makhluk jahat.

Namun setan itu seperti orang biasa tetapi dengan sayap kelelawar di punggung mereka dan memiliki berbagai kemampuan yang berbeda yang dapat digunakan untuk tujuan baik atau jahat.

Semua Iblis telah meningkatkan kemampuan fisik seperti kekuatan, daya tahan, kecepatan, dan indra. Bahkan bisa hidup selama ribuan tahun dan mempertahankan penampilan muda. Itu membuat iblis menjadi spesies yang hampir sempurna.

Dunia Bawah sangat besar, lebih besar dari ukuran bumi tetapi terdapat di dimensi yang berbeda dengan tempat tinggal manusia. Tanahnya bervariasi dengan kota, padang rumput, ladang dan lahan pertanian, hutan dll.

Di seluruh Dunia Bawah, sebagian besar tanah ini dimiliki oleh berbagai keluarga, yang paling terasa adalah keluarga Pure blood dari 72 pilar.

Musuh terbesar adalah para Malaikat Surga dan Malaikat Jatuh, malaikat yang telah berbuat dosa atau melanggar perintah tuhan dan telah jatuh dari Surga yang menciptakan spesies makhluk gaib baru.

Tiga Fraksi Malaikat, Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh saling berperang melawan satu sama lain di bawah kepemimpinan Tuhan yang alkitabiah, Empat Setan Besar, dan organisasi Malaikat Jatuh, Grigori, dipimpin oleh Malaikat Jatuh Azazel, dalam konflik yang kemudian terjadi. dikenal sebagai Perang Besar.

Ketika perang akhirnya berakhir, masing-masing pihak telah kehilangan banyak pasukan dan meninggalkan Tiga Fraksi dalam keadaan konflik. Namun, karena keadaan kelelahan ekstrim setelah Perang Besar dan dengan ketiga faksi kehilangan pasukan utama mereka, tidak satu pun dari ketiga pihak ingin terus berjuang. Jadi sementara ada perdamaian di antara faksi-faksi, dan pertempuran langsung juga tidak terjadi.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian dan setelah kematian Setan, Dunia Bawah jatuh ke dalam perang saudara dengan keluarga Setan yang ingin melanjutkan warisan keluarga mereka dan melawan para Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh sementara di sisi lain adalah banyak dari sisa keluarga dari 72 Pilar yang telah dikurangi menjadi sekarang hanya 34 yang menginginkan perdamaian dan tatanan baru.

Konflik berlangsung selama hampir satu dekade sampai akhirnya empat setan dari empat keluarga yang berbeda semua berdiri bersama dan mendorong kembali Fraksi Setan Tua dan mengamankan perang mendukung faksi Anti-Setan.

Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas

Meskipun muda, setiap iblis muda membanggakan kekuatan mentah yang luar biasa yang membuat banyak orang gemetar di mana mereka berdiri dan dapat memusnahkan seluruh negara pada suatu waktu. Masing-masing dengan keterampilan dan kekuatan masing-masing, secara individu mereka kuat tetapi bersama-sama mereka nyaris tak terkalahkan.

Kelompok terkuat Sirzechs Gremory dan Ajuka Astaroth adalah sahabat dekat dan saling kenal sejak mereka masih anak-anak. Sirzechs dengan Kekuatan Kehancuran dan Ajuka dengan kepintarannya dan kankara formulanya, keduanya dengan cepat menjadi nama yang membuat ketakutan ke dalam hati siapa pun yang mendengar nama mereka berdua.

Perang saudara telah membebani setiap Iblis yang hidup dan mengakibatkan banyak iblis tewas tetapi akhirnya faksi Anti-Setan menang dengan Sirzechs mendaratkan pukulan terakhir dan mumukul mundur pasukan Rizervim Livan Lucifer dan akhirnya memenangkan pertempuran.

 **180 tahun kemudian**

 _Di rumah sakit,Underworld_.

Aaaahhhhh!" Jeritan bisa terdengar melalui sebuah rumah di dunia bawah. Orang dari jeritan itu tidak lain adalah Layla phoenix. Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut kuning ke emasan yang begitu indah. Dia adalah Lady of the House of Phoenix saat ini.

"Ow ow ow oooowww!" Menangis seorang pria yang tampak muda. Dia tampak tidak lebih tua dari Layla Phoenix. Dia mengenakan jaket putih dengan strip kuning. Di bawahnya dia mengenakan kemeja berkerah hitam. Dia adalah Razel Phoenix, suami dan kepala Keluarga Phoenix saat ini.

Alasan jeritan kesedihannya? Istrinya sedang menghancurkan tangannya. Alasan kenapa dia menghancurkan tangannya? Dia saat ini sedang melahirkan ... bayi kembar. Jadi bisa dibilang dia sedikit kesakitan.

"Sayang, kamu menghancurkan tanganku!" Razel berteriak hanya karena tekanan meningkat. Istrinya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sayang," Dia berkata dengan sangat manis sampai-sampai kamu bisa mendapatkan gula tinggi, "Aku dengan senang hati akan menukar tempat denganmu jika kamu mau!"

Razel memucat dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah.

"Aku bisa melihat kepala!" Seru dokter di ruangan. "Aku ingin kamu mendorong sekarang Phoenix-sama."

Sepuluh menit berikutnya diikuti dengan dengusan, jeritan, dan tangisan. Tangisan dari seorang Lord Phenex dari tangannya yang terluka.

"Selamat, Lord dan Lady Phoenix, itu anak laki-laki." Dokter mengatakan,sambil menyerahkan bayi mereka yang menangis.

Bayi itu dibawa oleh Layla ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dia memiliki rambutmu Razel-kun." Dia berbicara dengan penuh kasih sambil menggendong anaknya.

"Ya, dia melakukannya tapi dia pasti merengek seperti yang kamu lakukan." Razel mengatakan mencoba membuat lelucon cepat. Dia membeku ketika melihat aura gelap dan mematikan yang dia berikan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku bilang aku akan mendapatkan anakmu yang lain." Razel menjawab sambil bergetar.

"Bagus. Itu yang saya pikir Anda katakan." Dia berkata tersenyum. Semua aura pembunuhan hilang.

Razel berdiri dari kursi di sebelah ranjang istrinya dan pergi ke tempat tidur terdekat dan mengambil bayi dan membawanya kembali ke tempat istrinya.

Bayi ini memiliki rambut kuning ke emesan yang memiliki gaya yang sama dengan Layla. Dia adalah definisi lucu di antara bayi. Yang paling menonjol adalah matanya. Alih-alih warna biru atau ungu yang dimiliki orang tuanya, ia memiliki warna milik kakeknya. Dia memiliki mata biru shapire yang menunjukkan kehangatan dan cinta.

"Naruto, beri salam pada adikmu. Kamu sekarang bertanggung jawab atas dia hanya jika kamu satu jam lebih tua darinya." Layla memberi tahu anaknya.

"Apakah kamu sudah memutuskan nama untuknya? Aku sudah menamai anak sulung kita." Razel bertanya pada istrinya. Dia benar-benar mencintai budaya Jepang. Ketika dia pergi ke dunia manusia, dia juga mencintai bahasa mereka. Di situlah dia mendapat nama Naruto. Maelstrom. Bukan kue ikan yang digunakan dalam ramen. Mengambil istrinya meyakinkan untuk memberinya nama itu.

"Itu yang saya miliki. Raiser. Raiser Gremory." Kata Layla. Razel tersenyum mendengar nama itu.

"Itu nama yang indah. Sama cantiknya denganmu." Kata Razel. Layla tersenyum pada suaminya sebelum mengajak Naruto dalam pelukannya bersama Raiser.

"Naruto, kamu harus melindungi Raiser sekarang. Ingat, keluarga adalah hal yang paling penting. Kami selalu menjaga satu sama lain dan tidak pernah mengkhianati satu sama lain." Dia berkata.

Tak satu pun dari penghuni di ruangan tidak akan pernah tahu betapa pentingnya kata-kata itu dan bagaimana mereka di masa depan.

 ** _To Be Continued._**

 ** _Salam kenal senpai, saya author baru di dunia ff, mohon maaf kalau tulisan saya masih kurang bagus,banyak typo,kata yang kurang pas dll. Chapter 1 ini masih prolog,nanti chapter 2 udah masuk cerita. Tolong diberikan kritik dan sarannya senpai untuk cerita saya ini. Mohon maaf juga kalau cerita saya mainstream, tapi akan saya usahakan kalau cerita saya ini akan menarik dan anti mainstream._**

 ** _Sekian dari saya dan Terima Kasih atas perhatiannya Senpai._**


End file.
